


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick makes a lovely Peter Pan.  Slade makes an even better Captain Hook





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

The pirate captain’s artificial limb glittered silver in the moonlight as it snaked slowly up the leg of the Lost Boys’ leader, carefully avoiding the ropes tying the boy to the ship’s mast.

That Dick understood. But why the white-haired man who had lead so many vicious attacks on the Lost Boys over the years was purposefully avoiding grazing Dick’s skin…that Dick _didn’t_ understand.

The Captain’s words only further muddled Dick’s understanding.

"All our battles finally come down to _this_ , Grayson." The hook continued in its travels, slicing away buttons as it went. A low shiver began budding in the small of Dick’s back.

He fought to ignore what that might mean, as he answered. "You didn’t get the other Lost Boys." His voice was defiant and his chin held up as he steadily refused to acknowledge the shiver and the cool breeze brushing across his now bare chest as he scoffed at the notion that Deathstroke had actually _won._

"Ah, yes. But without their leader, what good are they?" The Captain smiled slowly, his one blue eye gleaming with the knowledge that he had, in fact, dealt a crippling blow to the Lost Boys. Even the white patch over the other eye seemed to be possessed with Starfire’s fairy dust, so that it too mocked the fate of a Neverland under Deathstroke’s tyranny.

"They’ll keep up the good fight," Dick insisted, continuing to ignore the shiver now dancing up his spine as the captain drew closer. "Go ahead and kill me! You won’t stop the Lost Boys."

"You foolish, impudent boy." Dick had never heard the pirate captain laugh before. It made the formidable enemy look _almost_ human. "I have no desire to _kill_ you."

Before Dick could formulate a _why not_ , the pirate captain’s mouth was on his, breath hot and tasting of bitter drink the Lost Boys had once drunk in Troia’s kingdom. The kiss was brief, though the taste lingered, and the pirate captain barely moved as he continued speaking, allowing his white whiskers to graze against lips made sensitive by the forcefulness of the kiss. "I have other methods of asserting my _victory_ , Grayson."

A not at all distant sound of the Lost Boys’ battle cry saved Dick from having to reply.

The relief he felt when Roy came into view carrying his sword was perhaps not as strong as it should have been.


End file.
